


freckles and constellations

by bbytakumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angel Wings, Freckles, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun-centric, Other, Soft Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytakumi/pseuds/bbytakumi
Summary: jaehyun is an angel, one with freckles.~~~~~based off the song "freckles and constellations" by dodie 💖
Kudos: 10





	freckles and constellations

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short and so bad aaaaa 💖 but i hope it's good enough !!
> 
> thank u milo for inspiring this fic <3

his skin was a galaxy. stars scattered all over his cheeks, like balls of light against his pale skin. he was made of constellations, creating the perfect illusion of heaven on earth. those who came across him would believe they saw an angel, with star-kissed skin and a voice made of the humming of angels. his name? jung jaehyun. 

he was a man of the skies, the moon, the sun and all the stars. dusty brown hair falling over his eyes, a smile always gracing his perfect face. oh, how could someone be so beautiful? he made all worries fade in seconds, as his fingers danced over the skin of someone's dainty shoulders, murmuring gentle words into their ears to soothe their wobbling mind.

one day he was there, and the next he was gone, off to the heavens and beyond. maybe beneath his angelic exterior, there was a genuine angel there, one who spread his wings every night and bathed in the comforting light of the moon.


End file.
